Drag-regulating systems for spinning reels used on fishing rods have been in existence for a long time. Typically, a drag system may be used to keep from ripping a hook away from a caught fish as well as to provide a force of resistance that aids in tiring out the fish as it is reeled in. The present invention features a novel auxiliary drag system for spinning reels of fishing rods, which allows a user to quickly and easily adjust the drag while reeling in a fish independent of the primary drag system.